


My Love Lies Upon You *On Hiatus*

by cats_cradle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Betrayal, Drama & Romance, Everybody Lives, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Minor Character Death, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Past Sexual Assault, Sentient Arkenstone, Smut, Thorin Is an Idiot, Well almost everybody, did i mention smut, lots of smut, multi-chapter fic, trouble ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_cradle/pseuds/cats_cradle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandria's dreams and nightmares centre around a fantastical world she doesn't know. When Alex and her friends fall into that world in reality. Alexandria discovers she's been chosen for a reason. Gandalf knows that reason, and it could mean the quest will fail and the line of Durin will break if Thorin Oakenshield does not accept his chosen destiny as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is my baby that I'm putting in your hands. I really am asking for comments here to help me improve my writing and to share with you a story you can really enjoy. I value honest feedback, but please keep it respectful if there is something you are not happy about.  
> I thank you all for taking the time to read this.
> 
> A little note on the Khuzdul I'm using. I've had to work with what I've got. The Dwarrow Scholar has done a phenomenal spreadsheet translator, but not all our modern language seems to be in yet. So I apologise for the usage I've had to use. Translation of Khuzdul is at the end of the chapter.

_“I am… Fire.”_

_“I am…”_

_“… Death!”_

Alex flew up in bed, the covers scrunching around her as she cinched them tight, trying to control her breathing.

Her door banged open, her light flicking on. One hand over her mouth she stared at Dillon. His worried glare glancing all around the room before landing on her.

“Is she okay?” a squeaky, sleep-filled voice came from beyond her room.

Dillon stared at her that worried frown creasing his smooth forehead; he slid his hand down the wall from the light switch. Turning back to his girlfriend, he muttered something about her dreams and made way for Monica to slip through.

“I’m sorry.” Alex wheezed out. She hadn’t even realised she’d been screaming in her sleep, again.

Monica just shook her head, “Now, none of that.” Sleepy Monica didn’t sound very commanding, but Alex smirked at her attempt.

“I…” She didn’t know what to say, how to explain nightmares filled with fantastical monsters and those dreams of an intriguing and handsome lover, and that stone – that stone that glowed so bright.

“Look,” Monica settled herself on the bed snatching up Alex’s hand gently rubbing it between her own. “The therapist said this would take time.”

She wanted to confide in her, but considering her mental state just a few short months ago, Alex didn’t think Monica would believe she was getting better. After all, hadn’t the therapist said that nightmares were just another way the brain dealt with trauma?

Deciding to offer a shrug and a weak look, Alex accepted the hug that was incoming. She enjoyed these moments of comfort, lapping them up, as she could never remember the hugs her mother gave her, only remembering the feeling she’d experienced this as a small child.

“D'ya think you can get back to sleep?” Monica whispered to her drowsily, she nodded. It was a lie; she couldn’t face going back to that nightmare again of fire and death.

However, they weren’t due to leave for a few hours yet, and they had already finished packing for the hiking trip.

Monica needed her eight hours or she would be grouchy, and take it out on Dillon. Dillon would then get pissed, and if his little brother Cody played up, Dillon would turn his ire on him. This would lead to Cody sending her spiteful glares knowing Alex was somehow responsible.

She didn’t want that. She didn’t even want to go on the hiking trip. Monica was her friend, though, her best friend, and she’d been there for Alex ever since the breakdown, sacrificing so much of her time. This is why she was going. To prove firstly that she could handle being in the company of other people and secondly to repay Monica for everything – and there was a lot –she had done.

Monica smiled sweetly as she flitted off the bed with a bounce and strolled out the room with a quick wave over her shoulder. Monica’s way of saying this crisis was done with, never to be mentioned again, and that everything was normal. Punching off the main light as she slipped the door shut.

Settling against the headboard, Alex grabbed up her book, flicking on the lamp and began reading. It wasn’t long before her eyes became heavy, eyelids closing for longer and longer each time she blinked. It wasn’t long before her eyes closed drowsily, her book dropping onto her chest held by limp fingers.

_There should have been pain. There had been pain in the past. Instead, as she looked at the joining bodies, caught in a carnal act that looked violent in its intensity, Alex knew she felt only pleasure._

_It was confusing seeing herself beneath the longhaired man, rubbing her arms and legs all over him as he thrust into her. As Alex stood by their bed, feeling every penetration into her body. It was beautiful, it was perfect. It made her feel beautiful and perfect. Every caress he gave, she felt, every lick, kiss, and nibble. Her body aflame and only getting hotter, her muscles coiling ready for the climax. How she never shattered into hundred-thousand pieces when he did this to her, she would never know._

_The scene changed and cold blitzed through her, she gripped his hand._

_“I would part from you, Alexandria, with love in my heart.” The words were mumbled with effort as his life’s blood trickled over the snow-covered ground._

_She was transported once more, back to a room, she on her knees, swallowing him. He above her, head thrown back in ecstasy. “Ahlut 'ala,” she loved it when he forgot how to speak in the common speech._

_She flicked back to the icy wasteland._

_“Don’t,” she begged, “Don’t leave me on my own.”_

_He tried to smile, blood staining his lips, “Ê amrul ashrugh aya astî.”_

_She screamed at him not to go, gripping his arm, throwing a hand over his chest, blood trickling coolly over her fingers._

_Alex knew she would not live without him. She could not live without him. And those that mattered, the thought permeated, would never allow her to live with the half-breed growing within her._

Alex opened her eyes, propped against her headboard her free hand went to her tummy, protecting a life not yet conceived.

This was becoming ridiculous. These dreams, these nightmares! What was her subconscious trying to tell her?

Throwing the book at the end of the bed she glanced at the clock on her bedside table… And flew out of bed, nearly tumbling over as her feet got caught in the duvet.

“Shit, shit, shit!” the car was due in 15 minutes. She wouldn’t have time to wash the sweat from her dream from her body. She stripped, grabbed her roll-on deodorant, used it then grabbed a spray covering her whole body and coughing from the mist lingering in the air from it.

She snatched her clothes, thankfully laid out last night, pulling on thick socks, panties, sports bra, and all the special stuff she’d brought for the hiking trip.

Pulling on her jeans, then layering her top half. It was going to be cold in the mountains and she’d packed everything suitable. Dillon had gone through everything approvingly and smiling at her with a ‘well done’ thrown in for good measure.

She was ready, apart from her hair. The ‘nest’ as she called it was wound up tightly into a bun, with her beanie hat pulled on to finish the ensemble. She could do this, she thought to herself, she could do this and take another giant leap in her life.

***

Mike was their tour guide through the week long hike. He was tall, beefy and bearded he also had a girlfriend who was accompanying them that was built like an Amazonian Warrior. They were the perfect couple, Monica had mused.

Alex hadn’t had to mingle with them at the drop-off site, but Mike was on her case now. This was the fourth time he’d told her off about how much water she was drinking.

“You need to be careful with your water.”

Alex nodded, wiping her wet lips and taking a gasping breath. She’d thought hiking would be easier. Instead, she’d discovered that walking up a mountain pass was not the same as walking to the coffee shop around the corner.

She was always gasping for breath, always thirsty, she’d developed blisters on her feet and the brisk mountain air had sandblasted at least ten layers of skin off her face. She’d set about drinking as much water as she could only to learn that the water she had with her, wouldn’t be replenished until tomorrow morning.

Monica and Dillon walked past her, each sporting that ‘it sucks to be you, but we both sympathise,’ identical smiles. She ignored them. Cody stepped past whispering, “Ooh busted by Grizzly Adams.” She huffed out an unintentional laugh, Cody was a shit-head, but sometimes he was funny.

Mike, their tour guide, waited patiently for her to cap her bottle and put it back in the pocket strapped to her side. He walked beside her slowly, “When we reach camp, I’ll show you how to take care of those blisters, and how you can turn this trip into something more than torture.” Alex stopped and stared at him, how did he know? The guy was obviously a mind reader, “We’ve all had to start somewhere,” he shrugged.

Alex offered a friendly smile that was likely lop-sided as she was still breathing heavily. Okay, so Magic Mike – The tour guide extraordinaire, who likely wrestled bears for a hobby, wasn’t so bad after all.

***

He checked the map, looked to Lucy who’d gone up ahead to scout and back to the map. Something was wrong, very wrong. He’d noticed it gradually as they walked along. He was guiding the group after discussing with Alex her water usage and walking with her for a little while.

He knew this trail up into the mountains, he’d been along it so often he knew the location of every tree, bush, and rock. When he noticed the boulder, a semi-large one, by the side of the trail, made of granite, and stuck half into the ground as though it had been there for hundreds of years, he puzzled over it but figured it must have been there all the time.

The next time was a bush, he didn’t just not remember it, he didn’t know what it was, it wasn’t local foliage he was sure of it. He’d asked Lucy, she didn’t know either, and he refrained from asking the group if they knew what it was. He didn’t want them losing faith in his ability to guide them. Though he was questioning his ability flat out.

As time went on, it was the trees that started to change and when that happened he called a rest break and pulled out the map. Lucy jogged up to him, “Mike you need to see this.” The worry in her voice pulled his eyes to the little gadget in her hands. The GPS compass. It relied on the satellites above to pinpoint its way, except there was no reading. Just dashes where there should have been numbers on the grey display.

“Is it broken?” Lucy shook her head, pressing the button, she turned it off then on again and it booted up as should. Except again there were no coordinates. He fumbled inside his jacket, pulling out the trusty IPhone and thumbing the compass app. Nothing happened, it was like the phone was frozen and as he glanced at the top of the display there was no signal, which if they were where they were supposed to be, he would still have some signal. The phone then went black, even though it had nearly full battery.

“Mike,” Lucy’s worried voice had him staring at her phone that was now off as well.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Do you think it could be an electrical storm?” Lucy asked, adding, “Geoff said the other week that he’d seen dry lightening up here.”

That was unusual but not unheard of in these parts. Lightening striking without the accompanying rain was more mid-west of their location.

He needed to decide what to do, turn back or press on. Should he risk it? Nodding to himself he turned to the group, “Okay guys, I’m sorry about this but we’re gonna have to turn back for today.”

The leader, Dillon, stood up making his way over with the others following. “What’s wrong?”

Mike explained what was happening with the phones and GPS and they all got their phones out seeing the same thing. The worried looks from three of them were enough for him to know that going back was the right decision.

“Why can’t we just go on?” The young one, Cody, spoke up.

“It’s not safe Cody, and you heard Mike, we could be heading into an electrical storm.”

“So?”

“Not so, Cody. This could be dangerous.”

Cody shook his head, “I’ve never heard of anyone dying out here. And even if we do hit it, Mike and Xena there know what they’re doing. This could be the adventure of a lifetime.”

Mike stared at the boy, well he was about eighteen and looked nothing like his brother. This kid, with his shaggy mop of dirty blonde hair and narrow eyes, was a direct contrast to the taller, brown-haired, clean-shaven man who didn’t have a hair out of place after the hours spent walking.

“I’m sorry Cody, but I can’t risk it with Monica. And—” he carried on ignoring the silent tantrum of his brother, “— if anything happened to you, Mum would go nuts at me.”

“Yeah, right.” Cody seethed and kicked at the dusty trail before walking back to the packs.

“I’m sorry,” Mike waved off Dillon’s apology, he sent Lucy down the trail and walked over with the others to their packs.

“Okay, let’s get back to civilization and safety.

“Mike!” the cry caught everyone off guard and they all moved as one towards the shout. Lucy was sprinting back up the trail, and behind her was…

***

“Orcs!”

Alex didn’t know how she knew, but the pack of black, bipedal creatures chasing after Lucy, waving vicious looking weapons were called Orcs and she knew if they caught them they would suffer before not just dying, but being eaten as well.

It was selfish, but survival kicked in and she screamed, “RUN!” taking off up the hill. She forced herself into a sprint and promised she wouldn’t look behind. A hand gripped hers and she tried to throw it off, before realising it was Monica. She tightened her grip and poured everything she was into dragging her best friend up that hill and away from the mob behind them.

She didn’t slow when they heard the first scream, Alex just clenched Monica tighter, begging her to keep running. Monica didn’t get a choice as Dillon grabbed her other hand. His other clinging onto Cody who was a couple of steps behind him.

They heard their guide, mountain man Mike give some kind of yell, whether it was a battle cry or a death scream none of them were prepared to find out. The howling and grunting were getting closer, the vibrations in the path like mini tremors as those blackened feet gained on them.

“Keep going,” Dillon gasped, yanking Cody nearer and urging Monica and Alex to run faster. Alex felt her lungs burn, and her legs became quivering stilts. She was sure she would fall over any time now. But the trembling in the ground was coming closer and closer.

As they reached the top the trembling became immense pounding that echoed all around them and all four careened to a halt, barely flinging themselves to the side of the trail as at least twenty horses rushed past them and into the orcs that had been chasing them.

Every one of them was on the ground, breathing harshly as they wide-eyed took in the slaughter. Men on horseback, with swords, slashing, thrusting, cutting at limbs, heads and bellies. Black blood sprayed everywhere, and Monica and Alex, followed by Cody all threw up.

Finally, the battle was over, and silence descended. A lone rider approached on his horse. He was young, with stubble and brownish hair. His eyes were gentle and Alex was given the impression this man wouldn’t hurt them.

His horse stopped before the collapsed group, “You were lucky, friends.”

They couldn’t reply, still too shocked. The man dismounted, kneeling before Alex, he placed a calming hand on her shoulder, ignoring that she’d just thrown up over herself. “Come, there’s a settlement not far, you can get food and shelter. We will take care of your dead.”

Alex closed her eyes, too shocked to be able to cry. She didn’t want to know how Mike and Lucy died but nodded her thanks to the ranger.

Wait, what?

Alex looked up at him. How the hell did she know this man was a ranger? Why was she so accepting of this situation when the others were numb and disorientated?

“We need to call the police.” It sounded like Dillon had regained a foothold in reality.

The ranger looked to him, “I know not what you speak of. There is no one known as Police in the town up ahead.”

“Are you fucking with me?” Dillon ran a hand through his short hair causing it to spike up. “Look, man, call the police or… Seal Team Six… anyone.”

Alex knew if they were to stay out of trouble right now, she would have to convince Dillon to play along. “Dillon, let’s just get to the town, we can take it from there.”

Dillon opened his mouth to argue, shutting it again when Monica elbowed him. Cody just stared at them all, clearly stunned into silence.

A nod from the ranger thanking her for her assistance and he was helping each of them stand. Three rangers approached and each of the group was helped up onto the back of a horse, Alex riding pillion with the young man, who introduced himself as Strider.

***

 _Translation:_  
_Ahlut 'ala - Take this_  
_-Ê amrul ashrugh aya astî - My love lies upon you_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four friends find themselves at a local settlement and meet someone who can help them. Alexandria's nightmares make a return. And one of the friends holds a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 for your reading pleasure. I'd love to know what you think so far. I'm sorry it's progressing slowly. I'm looking to post about every three weeks, as I'm rubbish at editing, or rather over-editing and need to post before you end up with a title and a blank page :)  
> Feel free to visit me on Tumblr - [snugsbunnyfluff](http://snugsbunnyfluff.tumblr.com) I post story updates and weirdness here, so please join in the randomness XD  
> Again, this is not proof or beta read (though I'm looking for volunteers), so any mistakes are all mine.  
> Also, I'm going to be playing around with heights of characters and races. I've been reading up about their heights. Aragorn, according to Tolkien, is 6'6 tall, and Gandalf's described as being shorter by quite a bit. Elves are around 7' tall. Of course, this is all from reading on the internet. I've not read every book or essay Tolkien wrote. But the dwarves will be slightly taller than quoted and shown in films and books.  
> On with the chapter...

 

Hill settlement was just that, a settlement in the middle of nowhere, atop a large flat hill, with about thirty straw-roofed huts, dotted around a central track leading to the only building that resembled a house.

Alex knew it was more than a house, but its design of a square, flat-roofed building, as opposed to the round huts, was supposed to indicate wealth and power. It was the residence of the Master of this settlement. Therefore, it was the place they stopped first.

Strider, with his messy brown hair surrounding his angled cheeks, and youthful face, stretched out his hands and lifted Alex off the horse.

She landed gently thanks to the hidden strength of his arms and he led her over to her friends. They looked leery, shell-shocked, a bit like her before her breakdown. So, with a solid strength, which she’d never felt before, she took charge.

She was still questioning how she knew so much about this place, not understanding how the information was pulled from her brain. Déjà vu crossed her mind, the feeling that you’ve been someplace before but never known it until that moment.

She pulled Monica into a hug, Cody and Dillon surrounding them. She whispered to her friends, hoping they would understand.

“I know this is strange, I know this all seems wrong. But please, please, trust me on this.”

“What’s happening?” Dillon whispered to her as he dipped his head nearer.

“You won’t believe me.”

“Two people are dead from rampaging… things. This doesn’t happen… in our world.”

If there was one thing Monica always praised about Dillon, it was his ability to adapt to any situation. Nothing threw him off, he had a sharp mind and was quick to figure things out.

“Mahal bless you, Dillon.”

“What?” Dillon pulled away slightly looking down at her. She couldn’t explain why that name came out. Shaking her head she knew Dillon would put it aside, for now.

***

Gwannyn, the Master of Hill, sat in his wooden, throne-like chair listening to the report from the Rangers. Orcs close to his settlement were not so unusual anymore. These four travellers sat at the long table in his hall, were unusual.

However, he was not such an unfeeling man as to deny them safety for the time. They foolishly carried no weapons with them, and he did not have the armaments to give them, they would have to buy weapons before they moved on.

Strider, the young Ranger barely in his manhood finished his report and Gwannyn stood looking at them before moving off the dais and down to the table. “You’ve had a lucky escape.”

“We’re not from around here, we didn’t know what to expect.”

Gwannyn nodded, “Aye, tis easy to see you’re outlanders. Though travelling so willfully unprepared is no excuse in these dangerous times.”

Dillon bowed his head accepting the reprimand, his eyes shot up to Alex, then to Monica, finally resting on his younger brother. “Where we come from, this doesn’t happen.”

“And where is it you’re from, where dangers do not lurk hidden behind every bush or tree?”

Dillon’s eyes shot to Alex, “The Shire,” she barked out, jumping a little in her seat.

The Master gave a frown then seemed to accept their words. “The Shire, it’s not known to me, so aye, I think you are a long way from home.”

Strider cleared his throat in the universal way of getting attention. Gwannyn addressed the Ranger.

“My Lord, I may know of one who can aid these travellers. Gandalf the Grey is here. He visits the old woman.”

The Master nodded, evidently knowing the name. “How is it he could help them?”

“I’ve heard him talk about a place called The Shire. He would be able to lead them back home, and soon so it would not impose on your generosity.”

This seemed to be the words the Master understood. They could all see he was a good man, but feeding four extra mouths would be an imposition if they were stuck here for quite a while.

“Fetch him, once he is finished with the old crone.”

Strider gave a half bow and left the room, a nod from the Master had a serving girl bringing in some rounded platters of food. They recognised beef and boiled potatoes, there were a few green vegetables they didn’t know but it all tasted amazing.

They hung on until they were shown to their rooms, Cody and Dillon in one, Monica and Alex in the other. As soon as the maid left the ladies, they’d wandered straight over to the men.

They were surprised as they went into the room to see the guys staring at a large pile of backpacks. All of their camping gear was here, four largish backpacks on metal frames. The latest in hi-tech hiking.

As Alex shut the door, she knew the interrogation was about to begin. Dillon stood by the window ramrod straight, Cody lay on his bed, his pillow over his head, humming some random song.

Monica, however, was glaring at Alex. “Look I know this is strange.” Dillon laughed mirthlessly. “And…I don’t know how I knew, but…”

Dillon now moved to his bed, sat down and held out his hand for Monica. Alex was left in the middle of the room, alone. Cody sat up, sliding to the end of his bed, staring at her as well.

Three pairs of eyes regarded her with what she could only think was suspicion. Monica was her best friend, as close to her as a sister if she’d ever had one. Dillon, okay he was Monica’s boyfriend, but even he’d become a good friend. And Cody was… well, he was just Cody.

“Please, don’t look at me like this.”

Monica was the first to look away. “I don’t know what to expect,” She shrugged, “And you can’t blame us for staring at you.”

“I know,” Alex begged, “It’s just… If I tell you what I know, you’ll think me—”

“Crazy!” Cody piped up. “Like that’s news,” he huffed and slumped back on the bed.

“Cody,” the mild rebuke came from Dillon, who stood up and walked over to Alex as non-threatening as possible, knowing very well her reaction if she took him as being too forceful. “Just… tell us what you know.”

Alex stood there for about half an hour and explained how she knew all of this.

Cody sat silently until she’d finished, then exploded to his feet. “Dreams, your fuckin’ with us, right. You’ve dreamt all this?” He pushed into Alex’s space, the girl flung herself back, arms covering her face, Dillon quickly stepping in front of her.

“Cody,” Dillon reached out to calm the teen.

“No! No, Dillon,” he slashed a finger at his brother, “don’t tell me this is not fucked up, that this ain’t happenin’.” It was Cody’s tell he was stressed as his vocabulary deteriorated.

Monica stood up, going to Cody to soothe him shooting a look at Alex, but he darted out of her arms. “Fuck off, you’re not my fuckin’ mother so don’t even try it.”

All of them stood, shocked, Monica putting herself between Dillon and Cody seeing her boyfriend’s face redden with anger.

“Just let him get it out of his system,” Monica advised coldly, walking towards Alex.

To which a squeaky voice mimicked, “Just let him get it out of his system,” Cody adding, “Stupid bitch. You’re just as crazy as your fucked up friend if you’re buyin’ into this shit.”

“Cody, one more word, and I swear—“

“You’ll do what,” Cody was on a roll. “Send me home? Well fuckin’ do it already.”

They looked at each other. Really, what could Dillon do to Cody right now? Fighting him wouldn’t solve anything, and Dillon wasn’t one to resort to violence. Especially not with his little brother.

“I know it’s crazy,” Alex spoke, staring out the window, watching an old man in a grey dress and hat shuffle towards their building. “So,” she turned, heaving a huge sigh. “If anyone else knows any better what’s going on, I’d love to hear it.”

***

Gandalf the Grey had come to Hill to see the Old Woman as she was known. She was a woman nearing the end of her long, long life who had been blessed, or cursed he wasn’t sure, with the gift of foresight.

He’d meant to pass through yesterday and be on his way to The Shire already. However, the old seer had demanded he stay as the next day would bring a traveller with knowledge of his quest.

The woman has foreseen it, and Gandalf knew better than to ignore her words. When the Rangers, led by Strider, had returned carrying strangers saved from an orc ambush. The old woman had watched the girl riding with the tall ranger.

Her hair was pulled back tightly into a thick bun, and her clothes although obviously for travelling as she wore men’s breeches, were strange and unlike anything he’d seen. The others with her were oddly dressed as well, as though they were all out of place.

“Not out of place, Gandalf.” He hated when the old woman seemed to read his mind. He didn’t like mortals being cleverer than him, seemed out of balance.

“Not out of place, you say?”

She nodded towards the four strangers, “Out of time, yes, but right now they are in the right place.”

With a crooked finger, knuckle swollen from age, she pointed at the woman. “This one is in the right place at the right time. Her knowledge will serve you well. It will serve him well if he chooses to accept his duty.”

Gandalf shot a look down at her, “What do you mean?”

“A shield is what she will require. He must choose to be that shield.”

She trotted off, surprisingly spry for such an old creature. Gandalf turned back to look at the young woman. “Come, you will be called when the time is right.” Gandalf knew to trust to the old woman’s words as he turned and followed her back to her hut.

***

When Strider found him and requested his presence, Gandalf played the old fool who knew nothing. Inside he was intrigued and wanting so much to know why one of the strange travellers would be so vital to his upcoming quest.

He followed the ranger, as he headed to the building he glanced up at one of the windows to see a young woman staring at him before turning away.

It was the woman that would be of aid in this perilous quest. Though how exactly she was to help was unclear and only talking to her would get him the information he needed.

The old woman’s words about a shield puzzled him. Who was she speaking about? After all, it wouldn’t just be him on this journey. There were thirteen dwarves, and hopefully a hobbit, as well as himself. Fifteen people and one of them could very well have a task set to them as well as surviving the quest.

He dearly hoped it wasn’t Thorin. Oh, the King under the Mountain was a good sort. However, Gandalf couldn’t see him taking this woman on the quest, nor taking up the other task. The dwarf could be very unbendable when he wanted to be. Gandalf was glad though it was Thorin who was Durin’s heir and not Dain.

***

He was led to the great hall and waited impatiently as the strangers were brought from their rooms. A serving girl fetched light refreshments as a courtesy only, as the platter held barely a mouthful of food for each of them.

A jug of water was placed down and five battered goblets were half-filled. A sign that whatever their conversation, Gwannyn would like it dispensed with quickly.

Strider returned leading the four travellers. The first was a tall man with very short brown hair and the makings of dark stubble shadowing his chin and cheeks. He stood a head shorter than Strider and walked with authority. Evidently the leader.

The next was a woman, a couple of heads shorter than the man, with hair as black as raven feathers, pulled away and secured, the length trailing down past her shoulders. Her face was worried, but her eyes showed trust in their leader.

The third was a boy, he was about as tall as the woman, but looked shorter as he walked stooped slightly. His feet scuffed the ground with every step, his dark blonde hair falling into his eyes, Gandalf narrowed his eyes at this one. There was something about him, and Gandalf, always a good judge of character, knew not to trust this young man.

The last was the woman he needed to speak with. She was the shortest of their group, barely even reaching the chest of Strider in height. Her frame looked thinner than the other woman, as though this one was underfed.

Again, Gandalf sensed something about her, sadness, he surmised as he delved deep into his wizardly instincts. No, not just sadness. Something had happened to this young woman that left her broken in spirit, he thought he understood the old woman’s words now. Yes, this young woman needed a protector, a shield. Someone who would choose her above all else would willingly give their life, their blood.

Gandalf snatched up his goblet. There was no one in the company who matched that description, for certainty. Well, he smiled as he sipped the water. Bilbo had the heart and compassion of a giant, but sadly he lacked the skill, the strength and the height to be what this woman needed.

Gandalf closed his eyes for a second and settled his thoughts. Happiness rose in him as he was given that sense from where he didn’t know. But something sent him sureness across a vast distance this would all turn out for the best.

***

The meeting wasn’t what he’d expected. The woman, he’d discovered her name to be Alex - short for Alexandria he’d found out – didn’t speak. In fact, she kept her head down while the man, Dillon, did all the talking.

Their story was a strange one, nothing they said made sense. This man claimed they were from The Shire.

Gandalf knew the closest men lived to The Shire, was Bree. They then told him they were on a vacation, whatever that was, hiking in the mountains. Well, that didn’t make sense as Strider had come across them outside Hill, and apart from the hills surrounding them, the mountains were leagues away.

He hadn’t questioned them, merely sat and listened as the man spoke with a strange accent and put in a few sounds that made him seem sympathetic to their plight.

The warm caress from earlier touched him, and he now recognised the warming touch. So caught up in the ever-nearing quest and its surrounding events, his mind was not as sharp as it should be. He sent out thoughts of friendship and care and was rewarded with a laugh that sounded like pure light.

He listened to the instructions and when Dillon paused Gandalf threw in his question. “So, you’re not really from another world? That seems rather a pity.” He mumbled the last few words, loud enough for them to hear.

Alex’s head shot up, her hazel eyes flicking over him. He sensed it then. Once her gaze was upon him.

This woman held power. A Power that was untapped and uncontrolled. He was instructed she would need guidance, but only the Shield could help her control this ability.

A warning glanced through his mind. It would be a hard time for both her and the Shield. They would come to the other easily, but there was a darkness that shadowed them, a presence that would see the woman and her power corrupted.

Gandalf would have to watch over her, and though his friend didn’t know what would happen in detail, she knew this young woman could help in destroying a great darkness in this world.

She only needed to be sharpened like a blade to fulfil her potential, and only the Shield could ensure this would happen.

The four had taken to whispering with each other, the odd hand gesture towards him betraying their nervousness.

Finally, their leader nodded and turned back to Gandalf, licking his lips nervously.

“Look, I… We… don’t know what happened, but this morning we set out on a mountain hike, and the next thing, our guide and his girlfriend are dead and we’re being chased by… these things. A bunch of men killed them, brought us here, and for some strange reason Alex,” here he pointed to the small woman, “has dreamed of this place.”

“Of Hill?”

Alex finally spoke. “No. Not here. It’s hard to explain because I don’t remember all of the nightmares, just bits and pieces. It’s just,” she shrugged, “I just know places here… in your world.”

He looked down at his lap, hiding his face from the man, Dillon, a very perceptive individual that one. The girl was hiding something, and only time and trust would get him the answers he needed.

Gandalf pulled his pipe out from some unseen pocket, pulling a bowl close he emptied the leavings into the bowl and out appeared his pouch. Filling the pipe, he glanced up making sure they were all watching. His finger lit up, a flame coming from the very tip of his index finger to light his pipe.

Four mouths dropped open.

He took a couple of puffs, before exhaling a good deal of hazy smoke in their direction. “Well, it’s a good thing I was passing. It sounds like you all very much just want to go home.”

He didn’t expect a reply, they were still looking at the flame coming from his finger. Gandalf wagged his finger and the flame disappeared. He would never admit that it did burn his finger after a little while, but the effect he needed had been achieved so it was worth a blister or two.

Settling his pipe in the bowl after another few puffs and after offering it to the four. Three shook their heads, but the youngest one, Cody, reached for it, only to be pulled roughly back by Dillon, and admonished.

“Well, let’s talk about getting you home shall we.” He had them, sometimes he felt like one of those door-to-door sellers, waiting for the perfect moment for his pitch to ensnare would-be buyers.

***

Preparations needed to be made, swiftly. Gandalf swept along the path towards the old woman’s hut. He didn’t bother banging on her door, he just slid the latch up and walked in.

The old woman sat by the burning brazier warming her hands, she only had two benches and Gandalf seated himself on the empty one opposite her.

“What do you know, Old Woman?”

Eyes lost in shadow stared at him until Gandalf fidgeted on his seat, he resorted to his usual tactic of pulling out his pipe.

“My life is at an end.” Gandalf maintained his focus on seeing to his pipe, “The Valar have always chosen one to be their Seer.”

Gandalf spoke before popping the pipe into his mouth, “Lord Elrond has the gift of sight, as does Lady Galadriel.”

“Aye, they have. But the Valar have always valued fairness. The Elves know the comings and goings of Middle Earth, for their people.”

Gandalf nodded, he understood her logic. If there were two elves with the power of sight. Why should the race of man not have one? “I don’t suppose the dwarves or hobbits get one. Do they?”

“Aye, they do.” Gandalf inhaled, holding his breath for a moment. He looked at the old woman, her long grey, lanky hair fell about her hunched shoulders. Her body shrunken and withered, he didn’t know her age, but as long as he’d known her, she’d always been old.

“Always, I have passed on visions concerning other races. The dwarves have never been open to my visions. They make their own way in this world, sometimes to their great detriment.”

Gandalf smirked, “Yes, the pride and stubbornness of that race is well known.” He sighed in sadness thinking of his quest, he knew even if King Thror had been warned of the sickness that would have come upon him, it would have made little difference.

“And hobbits never leave The Shire, and never have I had a vision that concerned them.”

Gandalf frowned, “Yes, I suppose it is rare a hobbit would leave the comfort of home and travel the wilds.” He couldn’t help thinking of the hobbit he would soon be seeing. Did her words bold ill for the upcoming quest.

“I can tell you nothing of this quest, Gandalf.” The old woman stood creakily and shuffled sideways before aiming for her bed. She sat on the sunken mattress looking at her gnarled hands in her lap. “I only know that if your quest is to succeed, you will need the seer, and if she is to help you, she will need her Shield.”

Gandalf tilted his head to the side, he knew she would not be here next time he came to the settlement. Saddened he was, at the loss of someone he considered a friend.

“Can you not tell me anything of the Shield?”

“Aye, she will know him.” Gandalf waited patiently, she drew in a heavy breath and sighed it out. She then reached over on her bed adjusted her pillow, and pulled back her blankets.

“That’s it?” Gandalf was hoping for a little more information.

“I cannot help.” The words were spoken so wearily, as though clinging to this life was taking the greatest strength.

Gandalf bowed his head, murmuring a sweet prayer to the Valar for this woman. He would trouble her no more. Gandalf stood, he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling bones protruding through her skin. She could not look up at him as her strength seemed to fade before his very eyes, he let go and walked away, sad for the short lives of the race of men.

He closed her door and wondered to the next hut tapping on the door, he was greeted by a young woman who held a toddler on her hip. He asked the young family living there to check on the old woman in the morning. He knew what they would find, but his quest had to continue and he could not be there for the burial they would be giving her.

***

Dillon realised when that old man in grey said jump, everyone got jumping including them. After leaving them, the man or wizard as he’d told them had come back quietly demanding.

He demanded Strider help him, and the young man acquiesced, he demanded Gwannyn help with supplies and the Master gave in, very easily. Though Dillon suspected that was more to get them all out of his receding hair.

He demanded Dillon and the others follow his commands. Well, really, what choice did they have? The old guy said he knew how to get them home. So following him and his commands were a no-brainer at this time.

It didn’t mean Dillon was going to walk into this with eyes wide shut. He wanted to know what was going to happen, and the more Gandalf tried to fob him off the more he quietly seethed and warned the others to be ready for anything.

So it was that come the next morning they would be leaving at dawn. The Rangers were on their way to a place called Bree and had agreed to escort them. It was here Gandalf stated they would secure transport and supplies for the rest of their journey.

Gandalf had been very forthcoming about that part of their trip. Their destination after Bree was to The Shire. Gandalf refused after that to say what would happen, only that they should trust him.

Dillon was a big no on that. He didn’t trust this guy, he could sense Gandalf was holding something back from then. Monica listened and agreed with him, she had a sharp judge of character. Cody, well he was too caught up in the adventure of it, now he’d gotten over his freak out. The fact Strider had taught him how to swing a sword, dangerously Dillon thought, and shoot an arrow about five feet, his little brother was putty in the Ranger’s hands.

Alex was the wild card. She trusted Gandalf implicitly. Dillon couldn’t understand why? But, hell, he couldn’t understand how Alex knew everything she did. She’d been a lot more normal before her breakdown, even though at that point she was already falling apart. At least, she’d acted more normal than now.

Dillon tightened his arm around the beautiful woman at his side. He stared at her, sleeping peacefully in his arms. God, he loved this woman so much. Monica was everything he wanted as a girlfriend and hopefully one day as a wife. He just needed to get her home first.

She must have sensed him watching her as her eyes drowsily flickered open and warm eyes, the colour of dark honey looked up at him. He smiled, pulling his arm free so he could lean over her and capture those smiling lips.

He lazily kissed her a few times before her hand swept over him capturing his desire. She gave his cock a few solid pumps and Dillon was moving over her, fitting himself perfectly between her legs.

“I love you.”

Dillon kissed her, tongues tangling, pushing up a little to look at her. “I love you too. And when we get home, you’re marrying me.”

He didn’t give her time to respond as he slid into her. He took her heated ‘Yes’ as she arched against him as both passion and his answer.

***

Alex shifted in her bed, the blankets covering her slipping to the side and easing their way to the floor. Cody sat up, staring at her body lit from the window opposite her.

He watched as she shifted again, her head tossing, arms beside her as her hands fisted in the sheet beneath her. She murmured something in her sleep. Intrigued, and armed with the knowledge Alex had caused this situation, Cody slipped from his bed and walked over to her. He stopped, standing over her, his shadow thrown over her face. All he could do was stare at her, wondering what she dreamt of now. What new hell was she envisioning for them?

He knelt down, speculative, his eyes running over her thin face. She wasn’t anything to look at. She was half-starved and bony. There was nothing attractive about her. Cody turned his head and ran his gaze over her body.

She’d worn her thick jumper to bed, and he could only make out the slight rise of her breasts under the cream cable-knit jumper.

He grabbed hold of the blankets and with a quick tug they fell easily to the floor. She only shifted her legs, her fists tightening in the sheet. She wore her jeans that were baggy over her too-thin legs. It was a waste of a good pair of 501’s. If it were someone like Monica wearing them, she would’ve filled them out just right.

But no, they were worn by a troublesome little slut. A slut who had got what she deserved a while back and couldn’t handle it. A slut that Dillon protected, and Monica coddled, and he, he was supposed to be nice to her.

Cody tried that when he first met her. When Dillon first started dating Monica well over a year ago. She’d ignored him, acted as though she was better than him than all of them. Cody knew she came from a poor home, with an alcoholic father and a mother that had run out on her years before.

While Cody came from a rich family, a family who were well known in town, well respected. A family that was resourceful, especially him. He, who could buy whatever he wanted, and hurt whoever he chose. And this little slut had thought she was better than him. He smirked down at her, leaning in, his lips near her ear he confessed dangerously, “If only you knew, Bitch.”

_Alex stared at her hand. In it, she held something. It was like a glass stone, egg-shaped, but not really a jewel. It was smooth to the touch and seemed to have its own radiance, shot through with glints of a rainbow. It was like a star was captured inside, pulsing brightly, yet it produced no heat._

_Alex found that strange, from the glow it emitted, she thought she should be burning up just from touching it. It pulsed its light again. Like some kind of signal, as though this stone was talking to her. Emitting long and short stabs of light, like Morse code._

_“How do you do that?”_

_She looked up at him, her lover, his back was to her. He wore gold. Not material, but armour. He was stood in front of a raised platform that joined to a huge stone column. Dark and dulled, she knew once upon a time this column had been bright, a centrepiece of the hall they stood in._

_“I don’t,” she finally answered. “It does it, itself.”_

_“So it responds to you?”_

_“I guess.”_

_He turned half-way, his hair hanging down, shrouding his face, she stepped sideways, wanting to see him._

_“You can command it, you know.”_

_Alex shrugged, she wasn_ _’t interested in the damn stone, no matter how much it spoke to her in its secret language of light. She wanted to see him._

_“Why can’t I see you?”_

_He tilted his head, so just the tip of his nose was visible from the curtain of hair._ _“Perhaps it’s not time.”_

_“How will I know when it’s time?”_

_It was his turn to shrug and he moved back to the platform, one booted foot resting on the first step._

_Noise from her side had Alex turning, staring into a huge amber eye broken up by the long black slit that widened in pleasure._

_“Sssso thief, you’ve come back.”_

_Alex darted a look over to the column, her lover was gone._

_“What do you want from me?” she snarled, sick of this damn creature invading her nightmares._

_It raised its huge spiked head, its long snout opened revealing razor sharp teeth, it seemed this creature was smirking at her._

_“If only you knew, Bitch.”_

Cody yelped as he fell back from the brunt force of her fist catching him. Alex flailed and screamed in the bed, and he snarled as he pulled himself up. He’d beat the shit out of the stupid cow for this.

He stood over her as the door banged open and Cody was pushed back against the wall, held fast by the end of a knobbly wooden staff.

“What are you up to, Boy?”

Cody hated this silly old fart and his ‘David Blaine’ magic tricks. “Nothing,” he made his voice sound wounded, rubbing his reddening cheek for effect. “She screamed, started flingin’ about, I was trying to help.”

“Were you now?” Gandalf didn’t bother hiding his mistrust.

“Fuck off, Granddad.” Cody shoved the staff from his chest, rubbing the sore spot. “I wasn’t doin’ anythin’. She has nightmares, okay. I was tryin’ to help.”

“What’s going on?”

Cody pushed away from the wall and over to his brother. “She’s goin’ nuts, and he’s makin’ out I did something.”

Gandalf stared at the boy, his instincts had never failed him. This young man was a threat, but Gandalf just didn’t know how or why.

Monica pushed herself into the room, “For goodness sake, has nobody tried waking her.”

Alex thrashed in her bed, her mouth tightly closed as though she was holding in her screams. Monica flung herself next to her and grabbed the woman against her. “Shhh, oh sweetie, it’s okay.” She carried on soothing her as Alex suddenly stiffened, her whole body becoming frigid. Monica swore, shouting for Dillon.

“Oh, God, I think… I think she’s seizing.”

Gandalf came around to her other side. The girl was pale-faced, eyes and mouth clamped shut, her stiffened body was not allowing the girl to even pull in a breath.

He thought quickly about all the magic he knew deciding what would be best. Holding out a hand, he was about to utter an incantation when the girl flopped back to the bed, and into Monica’s arms.

“This can’t go on.” Monica cried, “It’s never been this bad, what’s happening to her?”

The touch of light ran through him, and when he asked, she gave him the answer. It troubled him, deeply. They would need to leave soon, before dawn.

“We shall not be able to rest more. If we are to help her, we must leave soon.” Gandalf didn’t wait for their reply. It wouldn’t have mattered if they were in agreement or not, they had to leave before it was too late.

He set off at a quick pace, robes flapping around his long legs, to the room Strider had been given.

***

 **Next chapter** : Gandalf discovers something bizarre about Alexandria's dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends leave the settlement and Gandalf discovers something bizarre about Alex's nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I was on holiday and wrongly assumed internet would be available :(

 

The jagged black teeth that were distant mountains began lightening as the day dawned and air scented with cedar and pine from trees that dotted the broad landscape.

Each traveller rode pillion with a Ranger, Alex, behind Strider found herself enjoying the encroaching dawn and the sharpness of the morning air.

She found herself breathing deeply, eyes closed, savouring this unexpected freshness. Strider gave her a sideways look, that friendly smile ever-present. “It is a beautiful morning,” he commented softly, head nodding towards the crowning sun.

“I’ve never seen a sight like this.” Alex opened her gaze to the mountains.

“The sun never rises where you’re from?”

She released a small laugh to cover her mistake, “Yes, but I’m not awake at this time. I’ve never realised how much I’m missing.”

Strider nodded, “If the weather holds we’ll be at Bree within the week.”

“It seems so long,” Alex rolled her eyes mentally booting herself, “I mean, it didn’t seem that long travelling here.”

Strider placed a calming hand on her knee. Alex couldn’t help the automatic flinch, but covered it by shifting on the horse. Prompting a whinny of disagreement, “I’m sorry.”

“Tis fine, My Lady.”

She chuckled embarrassedly, “You can call me Alex… if you wish,” good grief could she sound any more awkward.

“I was told your name is Alexandria?”

“It is, you can call me that as well if you want.”

She noticed the horse was slowing. “Gandalf,” Strider began, “Has told me something of you and your friends.”

“Oh. Has he?”

“I do not pretend to understand.” Strider continued not looking at her, “But I must use a title for formalities sake, My Lady.”

“Oh, I see.” Wow, she was the queen of conversation today.

She mulled over his words, wishing she’d paid more attention in history class, “Thank you,” Alex stared out at the mountains, now awash with colour, ignoring the uncomfortableness that rose up inside her.

“Your welcome,” Strider clicked his tongue and urged the horse on with a press of his knees.

The day went on and true to Strider’s wish, the weather held. It was a beautiful spring day, fair and calm. The slightest breeze, chilled by the mountains, washed over them and Alex was grateful to at least be dressed well for this unexpected adventure.

As the sun set, and Alex once more stood in awe of a sky slashed with reds and oranges, they set up camp and were treated to a bowl of traditional ranger stew. No one asked what was in it, they just gobbled it down. It seemed that riding on horseback for the day worked up a healthy appetite.

Rolling out their bedrolls, Alex and the others had their cushioned mats and thermal blankets, but no one chose to talk about it. Until two Rangers pulled out similar rolls of padded material.

Alex blinked, bile swirling in her stomach. She cast a look at her friends and even though she tried to convince herself that survival was all that mattered and that Mike and Lucy didn’t need them anymore. She couldn’t help the silent condemnation of the two men she felt had robbed the dead.

Gandalf watched with a preoccupied mind as the four travellers laid down and covered themselves. His eyes swung to the boy. He would need more information before he could form any judgement, and he knew someone who would perhaps have access to that information and was not that far away, as the crow flies of course.

The noise of men dropped away, murmurs replaced with deep breaths and quiet snores, well compared to some other races. Night insects started up their melodies, the scritch-scratch of animals hunting. The occasional hoot of an owl passing overhead.

Gandalf gazed up at the moonless sky, the stars pulsing brightly. He found his breath matching one particular star that shone brightly, dimmed slowly, then reignited. He had his pipe in his hands cleaning it out with a finger and was pulling out his pipe-weed when the first scream ripped through the air.

The bag and pipe fell to the ground as bodies sat up, swords were drawn, bows notched as men darted to their feet. Circling, the Rangers faced out towards the night, only to whisk around as the next wretched scream rent the air from within the camp.

Alexandria lay, thrashing, on her bedroll. Monica crawling to her, Dillon on his knees his face showing hesitancy.

“Quieten her, or she’ll bring every orc down on us.” It was an older man, white-haired and bearded. His wrinkled eyes narrowed, angular face pursed in worry as he shot glares around them. Ordering men to stand guard around camp, and to keep their eyes peeled for movement.

Monica grabbed Alex, pulling her writhing body into her arms. “Sweetie, wake up,” she crooned. Only for Alex to scream again. Gandalf approached, kneeling down he placed his hand on the young women’s forehead. Her body stilled its thrashing, but a deep tremble rippled through her. Her eyes were shut, looking so deeply asleep, she was pale again, but her forehead was fever-warm.

Then it began, words pouring out of her.

“What’s she saying?” Dillon crouched down beside them. All three lowered their heads, angling their ears as though that would make her words louder.

_His callused hand drifted lazily over her thigh, settling on her hip. His fingers curled, gripping her and pulling her closer._

_“It is unfair.” He spoke as his nose trailed over her breast._

_“What’s unfair?” Alex pushed her hair off one shoulder, feeling it fall across her back. Allowing her lover unhindered access to her body._

_His lips sucked at her nipple, tongue pressing up as he scraped his top teeth over her. She shuddered, head falling back with a moan._

_“I have made love to you, so many times.” He continued, “Though there is no sign of it.”_

_She giggled, “What, you want a neon sign hovering over me?”_

_“Neon?” she looked down at the top of his head, covered in that thick, deep brown hair slashed with a little silver. “Sometimes your words are strange, My Love.”_

_Alex smiled, “Is that so bad?”_

_“No.” She could hear the smile in his voice. “I’m just a jealous fool, who wants all to know that you are mine.”_

_A blast of heat knocked her flat, a curled claw settled on her naked chest, the tip piercing the underside of her breast as it flexed._

_“Ah, my little thief.” Amber eyes surveyed her shaking body. “Hmm, I can see why he favoursss you.”_

_His long snout hovered over her, nostrils flaring. “Yesss, I smell him on you… Inssside you.” His snout lowered to her groin, tongue snaking out._

_She screamed, her whole body recoiling, hands and legs lashing out._

_A hard slap to her face, “Don’tfight me, Bitch, or I promise, I’ll make this hurt so fucking bad.” The knife scraped across her, beneath her breast, droplets of blood welling to the surface, dribbling over and down her skin._

_“Red looks good on you,” he sneered._

_“No, God, please don’t. Please, no!”_

_“My love lies upon you.”_

_“Don’t. Don’t leave me.”_

_“Yessss, he will leave you. Alone in the dark, little thief.”_

_“Hit me again, and I’ll cut your fucking throat.”_

_“My love lies upon you.”_

_“Alone in the dark, little thief. “_

_“Oh, you’re good. Tight, I love it when they’re tight. That’s it, scream all you like, Bitch.”_

_Light. Incredible, radiant, dazzling, burst all around her, tingling over her skin._

_“Know this, always shall I be your shield.”_

Her eyes opened and Gandalf watched in awe as eyes that should be light brown were clear, lit from within by an unknown vivacity. For a moment, Gandalf was sure that someone else was looking out at him. The glow faded quickly, hazel eyes returning, pupils small, enlarging as she took in her whereabouts and the faces hovering over her.

***

Many leagues away, a king lay in his bed.

His hands gripped the hips of his merry widow, pulling her down harder on him, watching her arc back as she palmed her breasts, plucking at her large, stiff, brown nipples.

He should have found it enticing, he used to. Now, her overly large bosom, ample thighs, and fleshy stomach all wobbled. He turned his face away, unable to bare the sight.

“My king,” she crooned from her rounded, sweaty face. She was nearly there, and he thanked Mahal for that small mercy.

She thrust down and ground herself on him, coming around his cock as she cried out her climax. He was still erect inside her, but knew he wouldn’t come now. He pushed her off and stormed from the bed to the porcelain bowl on its mahogany stand.

Dragging a cloth through the cold water he cleaned the remnants of her from his cock and thighs, the Lady always made a mess. Honestly, it was a veritable waterfall when she hit her peak.

He slapped the cloth back in the bowl and turned back to the bed. She lay there, covers up to her belly, leaving her not-so-charming charms on display.

“What are you doing?”

“My King, surely you would not deny me some rest?” She simpered, pointedly moving her hair, dragging her ornamental braids over her shoulder. “You have worn me out this night.” One braid stood out in particular.

Eyes narrowing in annoyance he marched to the bed and yanked the covers off, leaving them in a heap on the floor.

“Go to your own bed, My Lady.” His tone brooked no argument and he watched the first flicker of worry enter her calculating grey eyes. “I will not have you sully my bed, not this night or any other.”

She knelt up, concern quickly replaced foolishly with anger. “You, My Lord, have already sullied me.”

Thorin smirked at her, “My Lady, I believe that to be impossible. After all, our first time, if I recall, was spent with you on your knees, begging for my taste.”

The dwarrowdam cursed him, her rounded face turning pinched and red as she flounced from the bed. He remembered that first night well, her ripping apart his breeches, taking him all the way in, sucking him near dry with her voracious appetite for his seed.

She’d then stripped off and fingered herself to climax in front of him. Before splaying herself and begging him to fuck her hard. He had. He’d pounded into her, making her take every inch of him. He hadn’t come inside her. Instead, he’d pulled out and demanded she finish him. She’d done it without any hesitation.

Back then, she could pull earth shattering climaxes out of him. Now, though, he could only climax by his own hand or, as was more often, he came in his sleep.

She was dressed now in her exquisite gown of silver, adorned with tiny threads of gold making a gaudy pattern of diamonds. The dress was loud, wide and ridiculous.

“My Lady,” Thorin called to her as she stormed passed. She stopped looking hard at him, her eyes taking in his still naked body, she wet her lips as she looked at his flaccid cock. His fingers gripped her chin, pulling her gaze up to his eyes. “Take out that fucking braid,” he seethed. Her hand going to the courting braid she’d wanted him to notice.

Face screwed up in sheer loathing her top lip almost rubbing her nose, she ripped out the bead, throwing it at him, it smacked against his chest, plinking against the floor. Fingers snagged through the dark lock of hair leaving it wavy against her cheek.

“I think our time is at an end.” He commented, sneering a look at her body. She yanked her head free and lashed out with a hand, slapping him across the cheek.

His hand on her neck pulled her close. He could snap her long, goose-like neck, quickly. Instead, he brought her face to his, watching excitement light her eyes as he squeezed harder.

“May I remind you, Madam,” he bit out every word between gritted teeth, “Striking your King is an offence punishable by death.”

Her face smoothed, eyes becoming distant as she tried to make herself look sorry. “My King,” she whispered, “It’s only because—“

“It’s because of nothing!” Thorin broke in. “Do not shame yourself by implying you have feelings for me. We both know that’s not true.”

Releasing her, he stood tall, looking down his nose at her. “Leave now, find yourself another lover.” He gentled his tone, after all, he had experienced some good times with her. And, his sour mood was not her fault, entirely.

She nodded, but he could see she had not taken this ending well. It didn’t matter, he would be leaving Ered Luin soon enough. If his quest were unsuccessful, then she’d never have to face him again.

The door shut quietly and he flopped himself down on the bed, glancing around for the covers, he remembered they were on the floor. He didn’t have the energy to retrieve them.

What was wrong with him?

The last few months had been spent on edge, his dreams plaguing him. All he knew was that he dreamt of an unseen woman, that he would make love to her, and in his sleep he would reach his climax waking up with his blankets and body sticky from his seed.

His response to this had been to fuck hard and train harder and it had been working well for him.

Until tonight…

***

What the hell is going on?” Dillon pointed to the two women huddled by the small campfire, wrapped in their blankets. Sipping from wooden cups filled with a drink that would ensure they both slept. He’d only meant it for Alexandria, but Dillon had insisted in a whisper that Monica have some as well. The man was not deceitful, anyone could see the love he held for his woman coupled with an equal measure of worry.

“What was she saying?” Dillon continued, “I’ve never heard language like that.” A brush of his fingers through his hair, a shake of his head, a deep breathe out.

Gandalf looked out at nothing, he hid his worry behind his usual mask of omnipotence. His pipe between his lips, puffing merrily.

“Don’t,” Dillon cautioned, “Don’t sit there like you know what’s going on, old man.”

Raising an eyebrow, Gandalf silently acknowledged this one’s cleverness. Dillon saw much, it’s what stood him in good character with the wizard. Glancing up at the starlight he came to a decision, and a nod from far, far away echoed that he should follow his instincts.

“It’s called Khuzdul.”

“What?”

“The language Alexandria was speaking. It’s called Khuzdul.”

Standing to his full height, Gandalf looked into Dillon’s concerned eyes. “It is a secret language, very few outside their own kind can speak it. And never have I heard any speak it so fluently.”

Falling into silence Gandalf allowed Dillon the time to digest his words and come to a conclusion.

It had taken three breaths before the man spoke, “These dreams,” glancing over at the women, Dillon continued, “They’re not dreams, are they?”

Gandalf lowered his head, looking up through bushy brows at him. “No, they are not.”

Dillon nodded carefully. “You’re not taking us to find a way home are you?”

There was that sharpness.

“No, I’m not.”

Another nod.

“But you do know how to help her, right?”

“No,” Gandalf admitted, knocking his pipe against the boulder he sat on. “However, I do know someone who may have answers for us.”

Dillon stared through narrow eyes.

“Dillon,” Gandalf lit his pipe, puffed on it and exhaled a smoke ring, seeing the building annoyance he pressed on quickly. “I do not have all the answers, but I promise you, where I am taking you, you three will be safe.”

“Three? Gandalf?”

He nodded, “I believe that Alexandria was chosen.”

“And we got dragged in?”

Gandalf shrugged, “I don’t know your purpose here, but I think I know hers, Dillon.”

Dillon cursed, looking all around him before finally settling his gaze on Monica. “So, Alex was chosen, we got dragged along,” Gandalf nodded at each statement,” You know someone who may be able to help us, but Alex has another part to play.”

Gandalf nodded, the young man had summed it up quite well.

“Shit!” Dillon continued, “See, here’s my problem.” He tipped his head at Monica. “That is the love of my life.” Gandalf nodded, “Alex is the sister she never had.” Gandalf frowned at where this conversation was potentially leading. “And you think, in your wizardly wisdom, that she,” he indicated Monica again, “Is gonna leave Alex here, or let her travel anywhere without her.”

“Ah, I see!” Gandalf hid his consternation by throwing one of his wise glares out into the distance as though gathering answers.

“Yeah.” Dillon agreed.

Yes, this was a problem. Gandalf could, at a hard push, convince Thorin to take the hobbit and the girl. Two women a man and a troublesome boy — who Gandalf still wasn’t sure of — and none of them had experience of journeying the wilds. No fighting skills, no hunting skills, no real abilities at all.

This was becoming a recipe for disaster.

“Use the Oracle.”

It came out of the night, whispering around him, cloaking him with hope. The Oracle. Is that what she truly was?

“Seek Lord Elrond, he will tell you more, Mithrandir.”

The sensation of being held tightly in warmth and love quickly faded. Lethargy leached through him, the Lady had used much power to help him over such a vast distance these few days. There would be no more tonight, perhaps not for a few days, until she had recovered.

***

“There is a change of plans,” Gandalf informed Strider at breakfast.

The young man nodded. He was more used to Gandalf’s whimsical nature than the other Rangers. Many who now shot glares at the wizard, but were too frightened to speak up.

“I’m going to take Alexandria with me, to The Shire.” Strider sipped his water, listening. “I want you to lead the others to Bree, put them up at the Prancing Pony.”

“As you wish.” Strider threw the rest of his water on the smouldering fire, shooting hissing steam up into the air.

“I will speak to them, we must leave immediately. I can travel faster with just the two of us.”

Strider tossed a worried glance his way.

“Time is not on our side, and the girl needs help I cannot give.”

“But, you will help her.”

“Not I,” Gandalf placed a comforting hand on the Ranger’s shoulder. “Lord Elrond can, though.”

Strider’s frown morphed into relief. Smoothing his brow and a small smile of understanding swept over his lips. “Aye, Lord Elrond knows many things, it is good to know she will be in safe hands.”

“Yes.” Gandalf nodded, “They must be ready to travel, I cannot linger in Bree.”

“We are to stay there ourselves, for a time. I’ll make sure they’re ready.”

And Gandalf knew the young ranger would keep his word. It was one less worry. Casting his gaze to Dillon, he was aware that the young man would understand now that Gandalf had taken him into his confidence.

Striding over to the four, he found it odd that with her violent nightmares, Alexandria was fine in the morning. No signs at all of what she suffered through the night. Except, he peered closer, her paleness. Yes, it was the only sign, but nothing that affected the girl. She still smiled at Monica’s words, ate some of her breakfast. Moved easily. Hmm, yes it was a quandary.

“There is a change of plans,” Gandalf announced to them.

***

Alex wanted the ground to eat her up. She stared at her foot, kicking at the dry mud, not daring to look up at the argument still taking place.

Monica was crying, refusing to ride with Strider, evading Dillon’s arms, twisting and turning. Demanding that she be allowed to travel with her and Gandalf. Dillon was trying to keep his cool. Cody was glaring at her like she was shit on the floor. She could feel his eyes burrowing into her forehead.

She hadn’t wanted this and had been hurt when Dillon had agreed easily with Gandalf.

Why she had to travel with Gandalf, just the two of them, and not with her friends hadn’t been answered at all. Dillon had snapped it was for the best. Cody had sided with him, murmuring as he went by her that he was glad the ‘freak’ was leaving.

She could see from the hawkish stare that Gandalf had heard. She wanted to explain that this was Cody’s way of dealing with things. However, saying anything seemed pointless.

“I know this is hard, but you trusted me when we first met, my dear.”

Alex nodded, “I don’t want this,” she held a hand out to her squabbling friends.

“I know, and I wish we had the time to fix it, but we do not. Alexandria, I promise that we go to seek help for you. Is that not worth a small amount of heartache?”

Well, when put like that, Alex nodded. She grabbed hold of the aged hand and was pulled up behind Gandalf, surprised at his strength.

They didn’t say goodbye, Gandalf just slammed his knees into his white horse and they took off, followed by the cry of Monica.

It felt like flying, well if you were in the cargo hold of a plane that was going through severe turbulence. Alex had more respect for her suitcases now.

And it amazed her how far the horse could travel. It seemed every couple of hours Gandalf would slow the horse, whisper something into its ear and the animal would launch itself again into its frantic gallop.

They stopped to rest well after dark, Alex easily falling into sleep despite her chaffed thighs and strung out muscles. When she awoke, it was nearly dawn and Gandalf was hovering over her, a concerned gleam in his grandfatherly eyes that soon washed away with his smile.

She knew she’d been dreaming, but the knowledge was lost in her mind. Until, it seemed, it was needed, as had happened when she’d first arrived. Still nothing lingered, and the fear that had haunted her in her world, the nightmarish creature hiding in a stone hall, was gone. She didn’t understand any of it. Though, as Gandalf had kindly explained, they were going somewhere, where she could be helped. Where her life could return to normal and she and her friends could find a way home.

It was on the third day of travelling that everything changed from near wasteland, sprinkled here and there with trees, to lush green forests and an abundance of smells.

Fresh grass, pine, that familiar cedar all intermixed with spring flowers that she had no idea what their names were. The colours, though, the vibrant colours, all in high definition.

Her world seemed bleached of colour as she looked at fields sprayed with white, mauve, blue, yellow, and red flowers. It was like looking at a Jackson Pollack painting.

The tall grass swayed a greeting, silly she knew, but that’s what it felt like. Not that they were greeting her. For some strange reason, she truly believed the grass, flowers, bushes and even the tall trees all greeted Gandalf like an old, familiar friend.

Soon, a village came into sight, and it was perhaps the most curious place she had ever seen. It was built into the lush green rolling hills. In the hills themselves, she could see round doors painted as bright as the flowers, some had picket fences surrounding them, and small patches of garden

Below there were houses. Olde Worlde cottages with thatched roofs, she’d seen similar in history books. Houses like that didn’t really exist much anymore in her world. It was like walking into the past. The thought gave her pause.

Neat, clean paths intersected the village and by a river, she spotted a house with a real waterwheel attached, watched it turn slowly gathering water from the stream. The centre of town was dominated by a long thatched cottage and many people were sat outside on tables.

It was like discovering paradise was actually a little town in the countryside. And it was paradise. The warm sun shone down on everyone, happiness scented the air with a delicate perfume she couldn’t describe.

Gandalf stopped his horse and they both dismounted. “It’s not going to be the most adventurous day, I’m afraid.”

He smiled, and she returned it. “Well, I think a little bit of normality would do me good.”

“You are a brave girl, Alexandria.”

The compliment came out of the blue, unprepared as she was, her stomach cramped. Ducking her head she composed herself,really wanting to disagree. A few months ago, he wouldn’t have spoken those words, had he known her.

“We all face trials, my dear, some great,” he shrugged humour in his eyes, “Some not so great,” and with a finger beneath her chin he raised her head, “It is how we cope with them, how we heal from them, this is what makes the difference. Whatever it was, child. You survived it, and that takes great courage.”

She pulled her head away, eyes wild. “What do you know?”

Gandalf seemed to shrink down, become more like a grandfather than a powerful wizard. “I know not what happened, but I see it in your eyes.”

“Dillon—”

He held up a hand, “Has told me nothing, neither has Monica or Cody, Alexandria, I do not say this to frighten or belittle. I just wanted you to know I think you are very brave. Nothing more.”

She nodded her head, turning away. She couldn’t do this, not right now. Taking a deep lungful of air she recounted her therapist's words. She’d spoken at length about meeting people, people who’d witnessed her breakdown, people who’d heard the rumours, and how she would deal with them.

Breathing had been one of the exercises taught to her. Breathe into the count of seven, breath out to the count of five. She could turn the conversation in a new direction if she knew the people. There, that was a good idea.

“Where are we going.”

Gandalf didn’t blink at her change in demeanour, he merely tied his horse’s reins to a nearby fence and held his hand out in the direction of the village. “I think a spot of breakfast would do us both good.”

Breakfast in the village she’d learnt was called Hobbiton, consisted of eggs, bacon and golden chips. It was all washed down with a nice cup of tea, sweetened with honey. Gandalf’s idea.

As the morning warmed the people moved on, Gandalf called them Hobbits, Shire-Folk, and as much as they watched Alex and the wizard, she couldn’t help staring back.

In her world, there were little people, as some termed themselves, who were of similar size, and at a smidgen over five feet tall herself, she couldn’t really criticise. Still, she’d never seen feet like theirs. Very long, and wide, with an abundance of dense, downy hair growing on top.

She could see why they didn’t wear shoes, it was probably a bother getting shoes to fit.Their dress was different to what she’d seen at Hill, the clothing seemed more colourful, thicker, richer. It really was like she’d stumbled back in time to a quaint village. Perhaps something like the frontier villages of the 18th century, or England, even. After all, everyone spoke like they were from Great Britain.

“Alexandria, do your dreams bother you?”

She gulped down her last swallow of tea, she knew this was coming. Gandalf was far too inquisitive not to ask.

“I don’t remember them, which bothers me,” pushing away her plate, carefully lining up the knife and fork she continued on, “I don’t understand how I can know somewhere, Know that I’ve learnt about it in my dreams and not remember it.”

Gandalf scrutinised her, she knew it. It was the same look she’d received at the hospital. Fidgeting, she looked over at the greenery bordering the lake, parents watched their little ones splash around in the shallows. Laughing, occasionally pointing, chatting to other families. It reminded her of what she’d never had, she turned her gaze to her lap and her wringing hands.

“It is a quandary,” Gandalf mused, and she knew without looking up he’d pulled out that damn pipe.

“However, I must away,” He stood and placed his old hat back on his head, holding his staff like a walking aid, he lent against it and smiled down at her. “I have no doubt, Alexandria, that by the end of this adventure, you will have all the answers you seek.”

She believed him, his certainty voiced in his words. As he walked away speedily for an old man, Alexandria let down her mask. Her hands shook in her lap, her breathing shallowed. She wanted answers, she did, but she feared them. Some part of her knew that those answers she sought would fundamentally change every part of her.

***

 **Next Chapter:** Alex attends an unexpected party


	4. This story is to be disconinued - please read why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have suffered a fatal failure on my hard drive.

It is with sad regret that I must discontinue this story for the time being.

I have a MacBook Pro, my writing laptop, where I foolishly stored all my writing without backing up.

My Mac has suffered a fatal failure.

The good news is that it was 3 months old and still very much in guarantee and the repair techs are repairing it. The tragedy, as stated above, everything is lost. The hard drive, processor and battery all need to be replaced.

The tech said he was surprised it ever made it off the workshop floor and into a shop.

I originally had 12 chapters written for this story. Most in first draft status. I also had several scenes for later chapters.

This is all gone along with every other story I wrote and some of them not published to AO3.

It's gutting I've lost so much and this has affected my writing. I'm uninspired to try to write another 40 thousand plus words on this story again, which is why I have made the decision to completely rewrite My Love Lies Upon You.

When I receive the Mac back I will begin writing a newer version of this story. You may like it, or you may hate it, I don't know. But, I would like to assure you I'm not abandoning it completely.

I also want to assure you this is in no way an excuse because I got fed up with the story or anything like that. The Mac really did die, my stories really are all gone! I'm heartbroken. But I'm refusing to cry anymore. I want to get back to writing on my Mac because typing all this out on a little phone is doing my head in.

However, I firmly believed you all deserved to know what was happening with this story.

Thank you.

Love and Peace to you all <3

 


End file.
